Strange Behaviour
Strange Behaviour is a compilation album of remixes by Duran Duran, released by EMI on 23 March 1999. About the album The title comes from a line in the song "Skin Trade": "can someone please explain, the reason for this strange behaviour". The band have subsequently used "Strange Behaviour" as the name of their 1987 tour as well as the title of an 1987 EP of remixes from the Notorious album that was released in Italy and Japan. Having dropped Duran Duran after their 1997 album Medazzaland, EMI was keen to begin mining the band's back catalogue. They had already released a new hits collection called Greatest (1998) and were finally getting around to releasing versions of songs that were not easily obtainable on CD. In years to come, EMI would continue to mine the band's catalogue by reissuing the first four albums (Arena including two bonus tracks), as well as two singles boxsets and a collection of videos. The music Released on two CDs, the collection really split the remixed output of Duran Duran down the middle. The first CD featured all the 12" mixes released during the initial period of the original line-up 1981-1984, as well as remixes of several album tracks. For the release of this compilation, EMI inadvertently unearthed two previously unreleased remixes, the Night Mix of "Planet Earth" (a traditionally done remix of the master tapes as opposed to the uniquely arranged and separately recorded Night Version) and a unique remix of "Hold Back the Rain" featuring extensive instrumental sections. CD Two features remixes from a new era when singles were being released with multiple remixes. As such, EMI cherry picked remixes from various sources for the second disc. Some of these were commissioned but never used, like the "Love Voodoo" remix, or released only on promotional singles like the Dub Mix of "I Don't Want Your Love", the Chemical Reaction mix of "American Science" and the John 'Jellybean' Benitez remix of "Too Much Information", the latter originally appearing on a 12" on the DJ service SIN label. Track listing CD One 1981-1984: #"Planet Earth" (Night Mix) - 6:58 #"Girls on Film" (Night Version) - 5:31 #"My Own Way" (Night Version) - 6:37 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Night Version) - 5:12 #"Hold Back the Rain" (Remix) - 6:38 #"Rio" (Carnival Version) - 6:41 #"New Religion" (Carnival Version) - 5:19 #"Is There Something I Should Know?" (Monster Mix) - 6:41 #"Union of the Snake" (Monkey Mix) - 6:28 #"New Moon on Monday" (Extended Version) - 6:03 #"The Reflex" (Dance Mix) - 6:33 #"The Wild Boys" (Wilder Than Wild Boys Extended Mix) - 8:01 CD Two 1986-1993: #"Notorious" (Extended Mix) - 5:15 #"Skin Trade" (Stretch Mix) - 7:41 #"Meet El Presidente" (12" Version) - 7:14 #"American Science" (Chemical Reaction Mix) - 7:42 #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Dub Mix) - 7:36 #"All She Wants Is" (US Master Mix) - 7:19 #"Violence Of Summer" (Power Mix) - 4:58 #"Come Undub" - 4:47 #"Love Voodoo" (Sidney St. 12" Mix) - 4:40 #"Too Much Information" (12" Jellybean Mix) - 6:43 #"None of the Above" (Drizabone 12" Mix) - 6:36 #"Drowning Man" (D:Ream Ambient Mix) - 6:45 Credits *Producer - Alex Sadkin (tracks: 1-9 to 1-11), Chris Kimsey (tracks: 2-7), Colin Thurston (tracks: 1-1 to 1-7), Daniel Abraham (tracks: 2-5, 2-6), Duran Duran (tracks: 1-8 to 1-12, 2-1 to 2-12), Ian Little (tracks: 1-8 to 1-11), John Jones (tracks: 2-9, 2-10, 2-11, 2-12), Jonathan Elias (tracks: 2-5, 2-6), Nile Rodgers (tracks: 1-12, 2-1 to 2-4) *Written by Taylor (tracks: 1-1 to 1-12), Taylor (tracks: 1-1 to 1-12, 2-1 to 2-12), Rhodes (tracks: 1-1 to 1-12, 2-1 to 2-12), Taylor (tracks: 1-1 to 1-12), Le Bon (tracks: 1-1 to 1-12, 2-1 to 2-12), Campbell (tracks: 2-7), Cuccurullo (tracks: 2-7 to 2-12) Additional information: *1-8 Mixed by Alex Sadkin, Ian Little *1-11 Mixed by Jason Corsaro, Nile Rodgers *1-12 Engineer - Jason Corsaro *2-1 Mixed by, Engineer - Daniel Abraham *2-2 Mixed by, Engineer - Daniel Abraham *2-2 Remixed by Larry Levan *2-3 Remixed by Mark S. Berry *2-4 Edited by Tuta Aquino *2-4 Remixed by Justin Strauss, Murray Elias *2-5 Engineer (Remix) - Bob Rosa *2-5 Recorded by, Mixed by - Daniel Abraham *2-5 Remixed by Shep Pettibone *2-6 Engineer (Remix) - Goh Hotoda *2-6 Remixed by Shep Pettibone *2-7 Remixed by Brown-Eyes *2-8 Engineer - Lee Hamblin *2-8 Mixed by Ross Anderson, Simon "The Funky Ginger" Law *2-9 Remixed by Definition of Sound *2-10 Remixed by BOP, Jellybean *2-11 Remixed by Drizabone *2-12 Remixed by D:Ream Notes: *All Originally ℗ the copyright in this sound recording is owned by EMI Records Ltd. Digital Remasters ℗ 1999 The copyright in this sound recording is owned by EMI Records Ltd. *℗ 1999 the copyright in this compilation is owned by EMI Records Ltd. *© 1999 EMI Records Ltd. this label copy information is the subject of copyright protection. *© EMI Records Ltd. See also *Discography 4: Strange Behaviour *Duran Duran discography Category:Compilation Albums Category:Duran Duran compilation albums Category:Official Duran Duran compilation album